The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic monomolecular film and an organic laminated film more simply using a wide range of organic compounds.
There are known techniques for manufacturing an organic film, including the Langmuir-Blodgett technique and a chemical adsorption method.
The Langmuir-Blodgett method comprises dissolving an amphipathic organic molecule in redistilled water 4 contained in square-shaped water tank 1 of apparatus for manufacturing a film using the Langmuir-Blodgett method as shown in FIG. 8 and dropping the solution above mentioned and manufacturing a gaseous film onto the surface of the redistilled water 4. The gaseous film is pressed by using a barrier 2 having a weight sufficient to produce a condensed film on the surface of the redistilled water 4, and a cleaned substrate 5 is dipped in the condensed film and picked up by using equipment for moving the substrate up and down 6. As a result, a monomolecular film can be manufactured on substrate surface 5. A laminated film can be manufactured by repeating the process above mentioned.
As shown in FIG. 9, an amphipathic molecule 9 has a hydrophobic portion 7 and a hydrophilic portion 8. A condensed film can be manufactured by pressuring the amphipathic molecule 9 using barrier 2 as shown in FIG. 10.
A laminated film containing amphipathic molecule 9 as shown in FIG. 13 can be manufactured by moving a substrate 5 up and down as shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12.
The chemical adsorption method of the prior art comprises dipping a substrate having --OH groups on its surface in a solution of an organic compound having a chlorosilyl group at the molecular end, taking out the substrate from the solution to wash it with solvent, and treating it with water. As a result, a monomolecular film can be manufactured on a substrate surface. A laminating method known in the prior art comprises repeating the procedure above mentioned.
However, in the Langmuir-Blodgett technique of the prior art, there are some problems: only a substrate having a planar shape can be used, in manufacturing film, prevention of impurity contamination is needed, operation is complicated, and only an amphipathic molecule can be used as the adsorbed molecule.
Further, in the chemical adsorption method of the prior art, an organic compound having a chlorosilyl group at a molecular end is used as adsorbent, but there are few such organic compounds having chlorosilyl groups at molecular ends, so the kind of organic films which can be made are very limited.